It SucksI guess
by AvalonPaged
Summary: Tris moves with Chicago with her sister Mckenna and her godmother Tori...Leaving everything behind at cluding her own family. Realizing that if life really sucks for her..she should own up and restart it all over. i suck at summary's but please read..i think u would love it. thank you!


Chapter One .

Life really does suck …I wondered, while staring up at my celling.I never really imagined for my life to turn out this way..I mean before it all happened I was a happy gymnastic, cheerleading, dancer, girlie, loving fun girl .But now it just so messed up.

**Flashback:**

**We had won a game at school, the boys basketball team….we won 45 to 23 and our boys total killed it …I never realized that was the day my life, family and everything ,finally, Almost came to an end .it was the night I was getting ready for bed ..Going to the bathroom taking off my makeup and heading to my parents room to say goodnight stopping at Caleb and McKenna 's room to say good night also!**

**Night mom! , Dad! I said **

**Night sweetie. Mom replied back.**

**Dad was busy on his laptop to even look up and say goodingt ,while mom was on the bad reading a makzeine..**

**I went into Caleb's room with out knocking ,and saw him sitting on the floor listening to some 90's song that I will probably say he was the only one in California that actually listen's to it .I mess with Caleb all the time .sometimes I even make him cry because I teased him of him and Suzanne. Suzanne 'was' Caleb Girl friend. You see the quote 'was'. yep…he was so crushed when she broke up with him and sometimes I tease him about it .**

**I actually do care about him, I mean caleb is the only brother I ever had and will ever have.**

'**What do you want Beatrice'? he asked **

**Well first of all am called by Tris and not Beatrice and second of all you don't have to be rude about me been here..i just wanted to wish my lovely brother goodnight'.i say with sarcasm making him look annoyed .**

**Well goodnight to you to .he replied.**

**I stood next to the door wondering what I will ever do without him,even his Emotions toward me sometimes hurt but sometimes it actually feels good.**

**Can you like leave?..i have stuff to do .**

**I hadn't relied that I was standing at his door for long and moved on toward mckenn's room. **

**Mckenna…Mckenna….Mckenna…were should I start ,she is sassy that's all I could say …its like she inherited her traits from me .**

**Well goodnight to You sweetheart, I say to her**

**She was busy talking on the phone to reply to my well wish.**

**Normally I never do this stuff ..but today I was extra cheerfull.**

**I walked toward my room closing the door behind me and climbing into bed.i never expected my all so cheerfull day to be turned into a nightmare.**

**It all happened at exactly 5 hours after I went to sleep…the smoke woke me up.i could see light coming from the hallway but didn't actually cared to wake up to investigate because I was to tired to wake up…I went back to sleep deciding that mom or dad will probably dill with it or something ,whatever that was.**

**But I was wrong..i woke up 5 minutes later with a crying McKenna screaming my name to wake up.**

**What is it '? Tell me you aren't having another nightmare are you? I asked her joking around.**

**I wasn't all serious until I Saw her face..The anger and rage was was saying something pointing toward the door out toward the hallway until I realized she was talking about the the light which turned out to be a fire .I immediately fled toward calebs room, he was sleeping helplessly on the floor and wasn't breathing I shoke him awake but he wasn't replying ,I treid slapping him and screaming his name nothing happened .**

**Right then I couldn't breath the curtains were catching on fire .the carpet was hot when you stepped on it..i felt like giving up.**

**I remberd Mckenna and rushed back into my room and their she was on my floor breathing heavily ..i tried opening the window but it was stuck…at all cost was it now that it was stuck.i reached over to her, reaching for her hand and trying to calm her down.**

**Doing everything at once wasn't the best idea.**

**I fell, I messed up …I didn't know what to do …let me die with them…with my parents I forgot all about when the fire started…it was my fault they died .**

**It was too late when I went into their room leading Mckenns behind me carefull not to caught on fire .i just couldn't look.. Them lying helplessly on the bed not moving ..i did nothing but stare at their body..The sound of Mckenns screming..the sound of the fire truck ..but mostly my own voice before I passed out.**

**That's it guys….it was bad I know so if u are gonna hate don't comment .Thanks for reading **** .**


End file.
